OBJECTION! We probably shouldn't do that
by Rocky Justice
Summary: Maya remembers that Phoenix promised her to do something with a whip after Max Galactica case. Edgeworth and Franziska misunderstand the situation.


Well first of all,english is not my first language so…There will be a couple of grammar mistakes here.

I'm trying to translate a couple of my fanfics to English...

So please review this and please tell me about any grammar mistakes you see…

Friday, April 13, 1:00 pm

Wright & Co. Law Office

Franziska, Edgeworth, Phoenix and Maya were talking about a very recent case, where Phoenix actually did something useful besides his usual "OBJECTIONS!" .He actually chased the criminal through the whole city after he ran away from the courthouse.

Phoenix: I still can't understand how the hell that guy wasn't caught by the police…I mean he was slow and weak!

Maya: Yeah, but you got beaten up by him.

Edgeworth: He was slow and weak, but he had a gun. He could have killed you Wright.

Franziska: Unfortunately for us he didn't.

Maya and Edgeworth laughed. Phoenix just stood there, extremely angry but too tired to say anything. He was full of mud and felt as if his arms were going to break. He wished he could say that about his legs. He could not even feel them. He chased the criminal for about 3 hours and when he finally cornered him, he remembered that the guy had a gun. He would probably have shot phoenix, but phoenix yelled out "HOLD IT" so loud that the guy had a heart attack,falling unconscious.

Phoenix: Ouch. I think I'm going to bed…I am really not feeling well….

Edgeworth: Alright, then perhaps we should just leave as well, right Franziska?

Franziska seems to have hesitated a little bit before agreeing with him. Maya thought that maybe she wanted too stay a bit more, but Edgeworth knew that she was just trying to think on a sentence where she could say the word "fool" at least 8 times, but fortunately for him she just couldn't think of one fast enough.

Maya: Wait! I still have 8 jokes about how Nick got beaten up!

Phoenix: Haha. Very funny Maya… Have fun talking about how weak I am, and forget the fact that none of you even tried to help me.

Phoenix then went to his room, and closed the door. Maya laughed for no reason at all and Edgeworth and Franziska were about to leave. Maya thought that she would have nothing to do if they left…..well, she could just talk to Nick right? Oh wait! He had promised her in that case, the one with Max Galactica he had promised that to her! Well she could force him to do that, even in that condition… After all he was a man!

Maya: Hey Franziska, could I use your whip?

Franziska:. The foo….

Edgeworth: Don't even think of saying the word fool.

Franziska: …... Sure, why not.

Maya: Oh thanks! Nick promised me that we would do something using a whip after a case and I just realized we have never done that.

The effect those words had on Edgeworth and Franziska was quite interesting. Edgeworth looked as if he had just seen a ghost and opened his mouth as if we was going to say something, but all he did was look at Maya. Franziska looked extremely shocked and was embarrassed for some reason she could not explain. Maya was just standing there, with an innocent smile in her face.

Franziska: J..just take the whip. You can have that by the way; I have lots of them.

Maya: REALLY? Thanks!

Edgeworth: …I think I dropped my car key somewhere here…mind if we stay here a little bit more to look for it?

Maya: Sure no problem!

Maya then went happily to Phoenix's room. Franziska and Edgeworth didn't know what to say in that situation.

Franziska: You…didn't really lose your keys did you?

Edgeworth: Not at all. Just thought that you wanted to know what exactly they are doing.

Franziska: Fool. She just went to Phoenix's bedroom with a whip. You really can't figure it out? Oh my, do you want your big sister to teach you about boys and girls?

Edgeworth blushed for a second, but didn't have time to reply. They heard something coming from Phoenix's room.

Maya: Oh, c'mon nick! You promised me!

Phoenix: Yeah I know I did! But right now I'm tired.

Maya: Oh, it's alright. I have never done this before so it may be easier to me to "tame" you if you are tired.

Both Edgeworth and Franziska blushed. If it was a somewhat funny situation before, now it was definitely awkward. Neither of them said anything ,until they heard something coming from Phoenix's room again.

Phoenix: But Maya, it isn't fun if the animal is not "energetic". It won't be….enjoyable. It won't be fun to the tamer either.

Maya: But Nick…

Edgeworth was blushing so much that he looked like some crappy pokemon. He opened the door in a hurry,trying to leave as fast as he could but Franziska grabbed him by his wrist.

Edgeworth: What? You can't seriously want to stay here. What do you want to do? Try to find a way to watch them having s..

Franziska: Maybe.

To be continued…


End file.
